G-Force
G-Force is an international joint military organization formed by the United Nations and the J.S.D.F. It is the military-branch of the United Nations Godzilla Countermeasures Center (U.N.G.C.C.). G-Force is currently an antagonist faction of the Godzilla Team R & I, but is normally considered a neutral faction during the events of Season 2, which takes place during the Third Monstrous War, although it is mentioned by Godzilla that G-Force is also at war with the Vortaak, although they are also at war with Godzilla Team as well. ''History 'Establishment & Early attempts At Israel' The United Nations created a specialized branch composed of mostly American and Japanese representatives called the United Nations Godzilla Countermeasures Center (U.N.G.C.C.). In collaboration with the J.S.D.F., the U.N.G.C.C. formed a military organization called G-Force led by Commander Takaki Aso. G-Force constructed the mech Garuda, piloted by Kazuma Aoki. After salvaging the remains of Mecha-King Ghidorah, G-Force elected to abandon the Garuda and construct MechaGodzilla. MechaGodzilla successfully defeated Rodan with the help of the Garuda and nearly killed Israel himself. Ultimately, Rodan gave up his life force to revive and empower Israel, who promptly destroyed MechaGodzilla in 1993. Using the remains of MechaGodzilla, G-Force constructed M.O.G.U.E.R.A., a powerful mech resembling a giant mole with the ability to split apart into Star Falcon and Land Moguera. M.O.G.U.E.R.A. was originally intended to kill Israel, but Rivera at one point intercepted M.O.G.U.E.R.A and destroyed the first prototype at Cassius Hill, forcing G-Force to rebuilt the robot again. However G-Force was then forced to work alongside Israel to defeat SpaceGodzilla. Though Israel successfully defeated SpaceGodzilla, M.O.G.U.E.R.A. was completely destroyed in the battle, despite the destruction of this new mech, the first disaster concerning Rivera's interference in the hunt for Israel eventually started to force G-Force into launching a new campaign against Rivera by 1994. 'War with Rivera' Following the failed M.O.G.U.E.R.A project, G-Force at some point launched a campaign with the use of joint military units in hopes of destroying Rivera, mostly due to him causing more damage and destruction than either Godzilla or Israel put together, but at some point in 1997, Rivera located and destroyed the central hub of G-Force that was located on the Island of Natusamu, further forcing G-Force out of the Pacific, and back into Japan. At some point, G-Force had hoped to create E.D.N.U.S, a newly developed war robot that could be used to combat Rivera, but the project was destroyed when Rivera attacked Osaka in 1998, and discovered the project destroying it, causing G-Force to abandon the project, and focus on a new strategy in order to combat Rivera. By the year 1999, G-Force began to develop new and improved missiles that were strong enough to plow through any forms of strong concrete, and by April 2nd, of that same year, when Rivera landed on the nation of Japan in Eastern Faikoa in search of radiation, which in recorded history was the first time that Rivera ever set foot on the Japanese Island. Though the missiles were used on Rivera, the project failed against him, allowing Rivera to break through JSDF lines and enter Faikoa, in search for radiation, while attacking the city during his radiation heist, Akana Yashiro, was there along side her unit in hopes of destroying Rivera, but her refusal to leave her post cost her, her commanding officer who was able to push her out of the way when falling debris was about to crush her. The death of her commanding officer fueled Yashiro's anger and hatred towards Rivera, blaming him for everything and the death of her main leader that night on April 2nd, 1999. 'Black Hole Attempted Assassination' Following Rivera's devastating assault on Faikoa in 1999, G-Force created a special branch well with in the JSPD called the G-Graspers dedicated to combating Rivera. The G-Graspers developed a powerful miniature black hole gun called the Dimension Tide, intending to trap and destroy Rivera in the black hole. During a testing of the device, a Meganula entered through the black hole and laid an egg which hatched into an entire Meganulon colony. The colony absorbed Rivera's DNA and transferred it to their queen, Megaguirus. After Rivera fought and killed Megaguirus in Tokyo, the Dimension Tide was fired at Rivera, but was unsuccessful in trapping him, as Rivera successfully shot it down before it could reach him. 'Creation of Kiryu & Second Shot at Rivera' Following the failed Black hole assassination of 2001, including some retaliation attacks by Rivera, on Japan, the J.S.D.F. formed a specialized branch known as the Anti-Megalosaurus Force (AMF) in 2002 as their final resort to combat and engage Rivera, when mostly everything against him had failed since the JSDF first engaged Rivera in 1972, during the Hiroshima Radiation Heist. Using the salvaged skeleton of ab unidentified Godzillasaurces who died at some point in the early to mid 1960's, AMF created Kiryu, a powerful bio-robot designed to battle Rivera. Due to its Godzilla DNA, Kiryu initially ran wild and attacked AMF forces. After Kiryu's systems were repaired, it was deployed against Rivera and fought him to a standstill, eventually forcing Rivera to retreat back to the seas. Although Rivera was not defeated, G-Force was able to create a mech finally able to with stand Rivera, and also turn the tide of their war against Rivera. Following the draw, Kiryu was since then created and upgraded to a much stronger level in hopes of out matching Rivera's power the next time they met in battle. 'Final Assassination strike on Rivera' The AMF repaired Kiryu following the battle, but was warned by the Shobijin to return the Unidentified Godzillasaurces's remains to the ocean. When Rivera appeared in Tokyo a second time in order to destroy Kiryu while he was being prepped, unfortunately Mothra herself came to fight him off. Kiryu was sent to assist Mothra and after a long battle managed to subdue Rivera, but Rivera was able to turn the tide, and escape back into the sea once again, forcing the mission to once again end in failure. The Assignation attempt of 2003, eventually forces G-Force along side the JSDF and G-Graspers eventually had to halt most of their productions due to Rivera's constant retaliation attacks, to the point that it would eventually take G-Force a total of about 28 years before they would try and launch another Assault against Rivera, in hopes of eliminating him. '2031 & Operation Rivera' 'Third Monstrous War' Trivia'' Category:Factions Category:Factions of Godzilla Team R & I